Bulgaria (Ferdinand I)
Bulgaria led by Ferdinand I is a custom civilization by TarcisioCM, with contributions from Janboruta, Snafusmith, and bernie14. This mod requires Brave New World. It replaces the City-State of Sofia with Biskupin. Overview 'Bulgaria' The Kingdom (Or Tsardom) of Bulgaria was a constitutional monarchy created in 1908 as Ferdinand I elevated the Bulgarian state from principality to kingdom. The state was almost constantly at war throughout its existence, lending to its nickname as "the Balkan Prussia". For several years Bulgaria mobilized an army of more than 1 million people from its population of about 5 million and in the next decade (1910–20) it engaged in three wars - the First, the Second Balkan War and the First World War. After this the Bulgarian army was disbanded and forbidden to exist by the winning side of the World War and all plans for national unification of the Bulgarian lands failed. After less than two decades Bulgaria was again warring for national unification in the Second World War and was fighting again on the losing side (until it switched to the Allies in 1944), which was a third lost war. In 1946, the monarchy was abolished, its final Tsar was sent into exile and the Kingdom was replaced by a People's Republic. 'Ferdinand I' Ferdinand I ruled Bulgaria between 1887 to 1918 through three wars, until abdicating after the Central Powers lost. He proclaimed the Bulgarian de jure independence from the Ottoman Empire and waged two wars against it (The Balkan Wars), and although Bulgaria suffered great losses in these conflicts he would still eventually enter World War One in the Central Powers' side, to reclaim territories lost during the Second Balkan War - This expansionism would be his downfall. 'Dawn of Man' O unbreakable Tsar, o resolute Ferdinand I, through the hardships of war and peace you have led the Bulgarian people to triumph and disaster, but your will, to elevate Bulgaria into a power in the Balkans, to return their old glory to this ancient people, to remain firm in your duties as King of Bulgaria, is unquestionable, and it is this, if anything else, that gives you the respect from the Bulgarian people. Oh unshakable Tsar, Bulgaria requires a firm ruler such as yourself to lead them into glory, back again into a greatness that it lacked, or lied dormant, since the days of Simeon and Krum. Will you return from exile to create a new Great Bulgarian Empire to rival the Powers of the day? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: No, no, you arrived too early. Come back here in a few years so that you may watch the full splendour of my Kingdom; all Bulgarian peoples in the Balkans, united under one Tsar. And perhaps, even further; a new Byzantium. Introduction: This is not the time for talking. The Bulgarians are still divided and must be united under my Tsardom, for I am Ferdinand I, Tsar of Bulgaria, and no one will stand in my way. Defeat: Everything is collapsing around me... Defeat: For the future of Bulgaria, I will formally abdicate its kingship. Do not harm this good people. Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' 'Sponsor Rural Education' Bulgaria is, foremost, an agrarian nation, and while we might lack the natural resources of our neighbours we must never allow our country to fall behind theirs. As such, we must establish a firm support for the mass education of our largely rural population. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Bulgaria (Ferdinand) *Player must not have built a National College *Player must have at least 10 worked farms *May only be enacted once Costs: *300 Gold *3 Magistrates Rewards: *A National College is built in your Capital 'Mobilize the Bulgarian Army' War draws near, and we must be prepared. Send the order, oh Tsar, and your men will come, and they will fight and die. Send the order, and lead them to victory! Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Bulgaria (Ferdinand) *Player must be at peace Costs: *1 Magistrate Rewards: *Doubles the Movement Points of land military units for this turn *Cities building a military unit gain a minor boost in Production 'Unique Cultural Influence' “Our people are now eating your Yogurt and using your Cyrillic script. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture.” Full Credits List *''TarcisioCM'': Author *''Janboruta'': _ *''Snafusmith'': _ *''bernie14'': _ Category:All Civilizations Category:TarcisioCM Category:Eastern Cultures Category:Bulgaria